la naissance de Draco
by TrueRiddle
Summary: Draco en a assez d'être un Malfoy... Aujourd'hui, il va commencer une nouvelle vie! Petit O.S. écrit en prévision d'une histoire plus longue


L'action prend place dans la grande salle, lors du dîner, pendant la cinquième année de nos héros.

-oOo-

Ils me font bien rire avec leur entretien « pour préparer l'avenir » ! Comme si j'avais le choix, comme si j'avais jamais pu décider par moi-même ! Non mais ils s'attendent à quoi ces crétins ? À ce que je leur dise que mon rêve est d'être Professeur de Métamorphose et que j'aime aider les autres dans leur apprentissage des matières scolaires ou non ? Ben ils peuvent toujours attendre parce que là je suis né dans la bouse de dragon et j'y suis bien englué !

Non mais c'est vrai, je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy fait ce que son Chef de Clan lui dit de faire… Et pas de bol pour moi mon Chef de Clan- qui me sert accessoirement de père, quand l'envie se fait sentir de me taper dessus- est un Mangemort de la pire espèce. C'est même le bras droit de Voldemort-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il semblerait que son rôle de toutou favori le comble tellement que je vais devoir moi aussi jouer au cabot bien dressé. Après ça mon paternel viendra dire qu'un Malefoy n'a pas de Maître, enfin passons. Enfin bref, c'est pour dire que le Doloris est la réponse courante en cas de désobéissance chez les Malefoy.

Et par-dessus le marché, je suis amoureux de la Némésis de la face de serpent momifiée ! (Ben quoi, j'suis homo et fier de l'être, ça vous pose un problème ?)J'vous jure je vais devenir cinglé ! Devoir l'insulter alors que je voudrais tant l'aimer au grand jour et le protéger, devoir le rabaissez tous les jours alors que je voudrais tant le porter aux nues… je vais finir par développer un dédoublement de la personnalité aigu et irrémédiable. I'm damned !

Surtout que c'est pas comme si les moldus et les Nés-moldus étaient vraiment encombrants. Ils sont même doués dans ce qu'ils font-la technologie moldue est vraiment une merveille, grâce à elle ils arrivent à vivre correctement sans Magie !- en tous cas ils ne sont pas pire que Crabbe et Goyle. Et Granger son arbre généalogique est peut-être moldu mais qu'est ce qu'elle est douée ! Et puis on a tous le droit de vivre, bordel ! Non d'un chaudron qu'on soit moldu, Né-moldu, ou Sang pur, notre sang est toujours rouge !

Bon Draco, tu arrêtes le mélodrame, tu mets ton cerveau en marche et tu envoies aux Détraqueurs les principes de ton foutu paternel. Bon d'abord, faut que je me sorte des pattes du Mangemort, puis que je change de camp ! J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être marqué comme une vache ! Ni de donner la pa-patte à l'autre abruti. Et surtout j'en ai marre d'être Le parfait enf… avec mon bel ange.

Hum, je vais aller voir Dumdidou. Il doit pouvoir m'aider. Mais avant, je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc pour me calmer parce que là, la Parkinson, elle me gonfle.

-« _Non, je me rends pas compte. Et ça parce que j'en ai rien à faire que Nott t'ai dit que tu étais une cruche. En plus il a parfaitement raison ! Et si t'es pas contente, c'est le même prix !_ »

Par le caleçon de Merlin, ne me dites pas que j'ai parler tout haut ? À voir la tête de mes camarades et le silence à la table des Serpentards, je dirais que si… Bah, tant mieux la pintade me lâchera peut-être enfin la grappe ! Tiens, mon beau brun à l'air de ne rien avoir perdu de ma « rébellion » contre le volatile qui doit théoriquement me servir de fiancée- Merlin m'en préserve, je préfère épouser un Scroutt à Pétard d'Hagrid !

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une promenade dans le parc qui m'attend moi !

-oOo-

Ça fait une heure que je tourne autour du lac, et là mes nerfs sont parfaitement détendus. Mon masque est au fond des eaux et ça fait un bien fou.

Mais c'est qui celui là pour se permettre de me foncer dessus et de briser ma tranquillité ? Euh je crois que c'est mon fantasme personnel. Rien qu'à voir c'est yeux d'émeraude mes doutes s'envolent. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

-« _Que veux-tu, Potter ?_ »

Non d'un Dragon, c'est la première fois que je ne lui saute pas à la gorge. Ça le surprend autant que moi ! Il écarquille ses magnifiques prunelles avant de se reprendre et de me faire un adorable sourire. Bon sang, s'il continue, je lui saute dessus pour le dévorer !

-« _Je voulais savoir ce que cache ton « explosion » au repas ?_ »

-« _C'est très simple. J'en ai marre d'être un Malefoy qui n'a pas de Maître mais donne la patte au Psychopathe des Ténèbres. De plus pour te dire la vérité, je ne supporte plus la pintade farcie de Parkinson_ »

-« _C'est pas trop tôt ! Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas craquer avant, avec cette gourde dans les pattes ?_ »

Il a l'air d'être vachement soulagé que j'aie envoyer bouler Parkinson. C'est moi qui me monte le Scroutt ou il s'intéresse à ma petite personne très antipathique ?

À ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire. Devant mon air interrogateur, il daigne s'expliquer.

-« _Tu parles tout haut Draco ! Et non tu ne te montes pas le Scroutt…_ »

-« _Pardon ?_ »

Mais euh pourquoi, il s'approche de moi comme ça lui ! Et c'est quoi ces yeux de prédateur ? Euh pourquoi ses lèvres s'approchent-elles aussi près des miennes. Oh et puis zut, j'en ai trop envie, je me jette dessus.

-oOo-

Par tous les Merliniens, je suis au paradis. Par Godric, qu'il ne me lâche jamais ! Je veux avec lui pour l'éternité !

-« _Draco, tu parles encore tout haut_ »

Son murmure me fait rougir comme jamais et je cache ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

-« _Ne sois pas gêner mon cœur. Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité._ »

Dans un parfait synchronisme, un murmure nous échappe

-« _Je t'aime mon Ange_ »

Hum, ça fait du bien de ne plus être un Malefoy mais d'être juste Draco. Finis pour moi les Ténèbres. Bonjour la lumière d'émeraude…


End file.
